


I'm Baking?

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kisses, First Time, Fluff, Food Fight, Get Together, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: All Stiles wanted to do was bake his dad a cake.Instead, he got an orgasm. Huh.





	I'm Baking?

Stiles had no idea what he was doing. The box instructions weren’t helping him nearly as much as they should have been - probably what he got for buying dollar store cake mix - and he was hopelessly confused. He had everything lined up but he didn’t know what to do next. Other than ‘mix ingredients’ the box said nothing. 

Was Stiles supposed to mix all the ingredients together? Mix some of them? He was completely lost!

He remembered separating the wet from dry ingredients when he used to bake with his mother, but asides from that he couldn't remember anything else. He was seventeen now, six years since his mother past away and eight since she first got sick and - well, sometimes Stiles couldn’t even remember the sound of her voice, much less how to bake a damn cake.

Still, it was his dad’s birthday tomorrow and he wanted to try.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear his dad come home from work, missed the yelled greeting and somehow missed his dad walking past the kitchen to get changed. He was too focused on the task at hand, carefully measuring out the dry ingredient and pouring them into the mixing bowl. He wanted to make sure he didn’t have too much or too little of anything, and least the box had measurements.

“No! No get out!” Stiles cried as his dad walked into the kitchen, not thinking to wipe his hands before pushing at his dad's arm, trying to hide the kitchen from view. 

“Stiles,” John laughed, moving around his son and Stiles sighed, glaring at the back of his dads head, “What are you  _ doing _ .”

“Well, if you  _ must  _ know, I was trying to bake you a birthday cake! But it was supposed to be a surprise!” Stiles grumbled, moving back to the counter where he had all the dry ingredients. 

His dad blinked at him for a long moment, looking back and forth between Stiles and the mess on the counter before he grabbed a pinch of flour and flung it in Stiles’ face.

“Hey! Hey, stop!” Stiles said with a laugh, ducking away from his dad’s hand, sliding up to the counter and grabbing an egg

“Okay, Stiles c’mon now,” his dad said, holding up both hands in surrender. Stiles just grinned wider, throwing the egg and watching as it hit John square in the forehead, yolk dripping down the bridge of the man's nose.

Stiles giggled. John narrowed his eyes.

It was  _ on _ .

Stiles ducked behind the island, reaching onto the table and blinding grabbing for the bag of chocolate chips. He let out a cry of victory - or war, depending on which Stilinski you asked - when he found them and poured a handful out. He jumped up, poised to throw them when flour clouded his vision. Stiles coughed when it landed on his tongue, clearing his throat dramatically. His dad laughed as Stiles spluttered and threw the chips, giggling when his father cried out in protest.

Stiles moved back to the counter, scraping off some floor and throwing it into the air behind him, not even bothering to see if it would hit his dad. Stiles shrieked when he was picked up from behind, laughing loud even as he kicked out his legs. His dad was holding him around the waist, spinning them both around the room and Stiles could hardly breathe around his laughter. Stiles swatted at the hands holding him until he was let down, turning to face his dad and smacking his chest.

Stiles was still being held close, pressed up against his dad's chest as they both breathed heavy. His dad’s eyes were crinkled at the corners, mouth stretched into a wide smile and Stiles felt a jolt of pleasure at having put it there. He hadn’t seen his dad smile like that in years, hadn’t been this close in far longer.

John’s - because fuck, it was getting hard to think of him as anything else when they were this close - eyes were far bluer than Stiles had noticed before, or maybe it was the kitchen lighting but Stiles found it hard to look away. Maybe, maybe he didn’t want to, or just couldn't but he wanted to  _ stay  _ this close.

“ _ Stiles _ ,” John’s voice was soft, barely a breath and Stiles’ eyes flickered to the man's lips and then he couldn’t look away from those either, “Fuck,  _ fuck  _ baby.”

And then they were kissing, and Stiles wasn’t sure who moved first but he let himself melt into it. John’s arms were still holding him close, closer now and both their lips were dry. Stiles tasted the patch of flour when he licked out, sucking John’s bottom lip into his mouth. He lifted his arms, tangled his hands into John’s hair and tugged lightly, grinning at the grunt it got him.

Stiles stepped back, pulling John with him until his back hit the counter and he bit at the man's lips, laughing into his dad’s mouth when John figured what he wanted. John’s hands grabbed at his thighs and lifted, settling Stiles onto the counter and he moved closer, stepping between Stiles’ spread legs and slipping his hands under the sides of Stiles’ shirt.

“Stop, okay - okay, slow down,” John panted, tried to pull away but Stiles wrapped legs around John’s waist and pulled him back in, arching his back and grinding forward. His cock was hard in his pants, pressing against his zipper and he knew John was too, could feel it against the seam of his thigh.

“Stiles, baby, c’mon,” John said but Stiles couldn't stop, didn’t want to. He moved down to John’s neck, sucking at the skin, biting and taking his time to pull up bruises. John wasn’t pushing him away either, instead he grabbed at Stiles' hair, pushed his head closer and rutted forward all on his own, dragging their erections against one another and moaning. 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Stiles moaned, gasping when John twisted his nipple, pulling at the tight bud and Stiles was off, arching further and whining into his dad’s throat as he came in his pants.

“Oh fuck did you just -  _ oh god _ ,” John’s breathing got faster and he dragged Stiles in for another kiss, sloppy and open-mouthed until he tensed and came with a long grunt, one hand fisting Stiles’ ass as he ground into Stiles’ thigh.

Stiles laughed loud and bright, John’s face tucked into his neck and breathing heavy. Stiles still had his arms looped around the man's neck, petting at the short hairs on the nape of John’s neck as he breathed out. The kitchen was even more of a mess around them, though Stiles couldn’t say he cared. 

There were flour handprints along his thighs and he knew he must have had flour all over his ass but his dad was still in his arms, so close - closer than Stiles had ever dared to hope for - and he wasn’t moving back either, rather wrapped himself closer and holding Stiles tighter. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Stiles said quietly, rubbing a hand down John’s back, “What are you thinking?”

“I love you, god, I love you  _ so  _ much,” John’s voice sounded wrecked, torn up and Stiles held him all the tighter, not daring to let go.

“I love you too,” Stiles said quietly.

Stiles wasn’t sure if this was ever going to happen again, had no idea if this would be the only time he would get to hold his dad close like this. He tried not to let it bother him though, rather he let himself get lost in his afterglow, revel in the cooling dampness in his pants, in John’s breath hot and damp against his neck. Get lost in how good it felt to be so close, to have his dad holding him like he was something special, precious.

They could figure everything else out in a minute, could work through what the hell just happened and decide where to go and what to do. For now, Stiles was going to close his eyes and let himself be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> AND, some Stilinskicest that isn't apart of Hold Me Close. Wild.   
> Life update: i'm still working ridiculous hours, I have a new laptop, & i'm getting braces in two weeks. nice.
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com)


End file.
